UpsideDown
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: Yoh wakes up, the X-Laws have taken over the world, his family and friends are fugitives, and Hao is working with the X-Laws! What the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hey, new story. For those of you that are my Doctor Who fans, I'm sorry I don't have a new story for you guys yet. I have a couple of ideas in the works, but I want to get them a little better sorted out in my head before I start writing. It shouldn't take long. Anyways, I chose to start writing this one because when I told Leo about the idea she basically had a freak-out, so this is dedicated to her and her new obsession to Shaman King! I own nothing but the plot and my crazy-ass ocs.

Waking Up

'_Where am I? Why can't I move? Am I dead? Why can't I remember what happened? Why can't I move?_

Bmp.....bmp bmp......bmp bmp

_Is that my heart? I guess I am alive._

*gasp*

_I'm breathing too...ok, I think I can move my toes...now, what about the eyes?_

Onyx eyes opened up to complete darkness. Blinking, trying to adjust, he put his hands out in front of him. His fingers bumped into a wooden surface only inches above his face. He felt along the wood, panic beginning to set in as he realized he was in a box.

_Ok, calm down...there's got to be a way out._

His fingers roamed around the box a little more. They encountered a long shape at his side. He ran his hand over it and realized it was a sword.

_Ok, good...I can use that to get out of here._

He pulled the sword carefully from the scabbard and hacked at the wood above him. He kicked at the box too.

Soon the wood gave way and he cried out as dirt rained down on him. He began to panic as the dirt covered his whole body, pressing him down with its weight. He began to claw and hack desperately at the dirt, desperately needing air.

After what seemed like forever his scrabbling hands encountered open air. He grasped the surface and worked on pulling himself up and out. His head burst out of the ground and he collapsed, only half out of the hole, and gulped in air.

He felt a drop of water strike his head. He looked up at the sky to see a mixture of stars and dark rain clouds. Another drop hit his face and a soft rain began to fall. He tilted his face up more; the rain felt good on his hot skin.

_Why was I in the ground? And come to think of it...who exactly am I?_

A frown crossed his features. He couldn't remember anything. The memories were there, at the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn't get to them. He shook his head and completely pulled himself out of the hole, taking the sword with him.

He tried to get a bearing on his surroundings, but the darkness of the night was making it difficult to see much but what looked like pale rocks arranged in rows all over the place. He turned around as the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating everything with an eerie pale glow. He gasped in horror at what he could now see. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away, at the name on the headstone in front of him.

YOH ASAKURA

* * *

Wolf: dundundun! Sorry it's so short, but I don't want to give away too much just yet! Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Second chapter! Really fast too. I want to get this out before my sisters kidnap my poor computer at the hotel tomorrow. I own nothing!

What's Going On?

'_Yoh...Asakura...that's me'_

Memories began flooding back; the Shaman King tournament, his friends, everything...except how he died. He stared, frowning at his tombstone.

'_Why can't I remember dying? Am I still dead?' _

A check of his pulse assured him that he was, in fact, alive. He realized now that he was in the graveyard on Funbari hill. He staggered to his feet, still clutching the sword, Harusame, in his hand. He stuffed the sword in his belt, wondering where Amidamaru was.

He decided to go home and set off that way, brushing dirt of his shirt. He wandered through the streets, wondering why there was absolutely no one out. The silence was kind of creeping him out. He turned the corner that would lead him to his house and stopped dead, staring in shock.

His home, the old inn, had been burned to the ground. He stepped forward as though in a dream, picking his way through the rubble that was his home.

'_What happened here?'_

"Hey you!" Yoh spun to face two burly men coming at him. "You can't be here, this is a no trespassing zone." Yoh took a step back; the two men were wearing what looked like X-Law uniforms!

"Alright, you gotta come with us now kid." Yoh dodged their grabbing hands and bolted into a nearby alley. He ignored the shouts of the two men and concentrated on getting away. He knew these alleys well, and he was in better shape than either of his pursuers.

He paused to catch his breath and noticed that his running had taken him to nearby the local park. He was about to turn and head back when he heard a scream of pain that made his hair stand on end. He then heard a roar that froze his insides. He knew that roar; it was the sound the Spirit of Fire made.

He raced into the park, not really sure what he could do without a guardian ghost, but... He stopped dead, unable to believe what he was seeing. He blinked and then hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen. He peered around, wanting to make sure he was seeing correctly. There, not ten feet in front of him, was Lady Jeanne of the X-Laws and Marco. But, what was more astounding was the sight of Hao standing between them.

"Now, now you see what happens to those who oppose us." Lady Jeanne called to a knot of frightened people as the Spirit of Fire devoured more souls. "Will you yield to our authority?" The people nodded. "Excellent. You shall still have to be punished for your sins." She gestured for the guards that stood at her back to take the people.

"Excellent work Hao, let us go."

"Yes, my Lady." Hao's voice was devoid of any emotion, of any humanity. The sound of it made Yoh's skin crawl. What was also making his skin crawl was the smell of blood all over the place. Yoh's teeth began to itch as his nostrils flared, and a deep sensation of hunger awoke in him at the smell.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Yoh didn't have time to ponder this as the X-Laws moved past the tree where he was hiding. He pressed himself against the bark, working to hide his furyiochu. He was shocked that Hao followed the X-Laws as they filed through the park.

'_What is going on?'_

He emerged from the trees as they left and surveyed the damage. There was blood scattered about and burn marks on the grass. The scent of blood overwhelmed his senses. The itchy sensation in his teeth grew stronger until he felt something slide out of his gums. His hands flew up to his face and he opened his mouth. He probed, and his eyes went wide when he felt sharp, pointed fangs in place of his eyeteeth.

'_What the hell am I?'_

He felt an overwhelming urge to drink the blood that was scattered about and high-tailed it out of there, fast.

He kept to the shadows and the alleys, seeing more of those men dressed like X-Laws. He started to get tired as the sun began to come up. He found an empty dumpster in the alley and climbed in.

'_It's no penthouse, but it's better than being six feet under.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh woke up to the sounds of banging and running feet. Drowsily he wondered why the bed was so hard. He shot up when he remembered what had happened the other night. He then heard the sounds of a scuffle outside.

"Little brat, thought you could hide forever." There was a thud and a grunt of pain. Yoh cautiously lifted the lid and peered out. Two more of those X-Law clones had a cloaked person, smaller than they were, pinned against the wall. The one punched the person in the stomach. Whoever it was let out another grunt of pain and doubled over.

"I think a little more punishment is needed for this one before he can go into our Lady's presence." Yoh's eyes widened at the sound of a zipper being unzipped.

Making a split second decision, he leapt from the dumpster, kicking the one guy in the head as he came down. Both the men turned to him then, furious scowls on their faces. He pulled Harusame from his belt, not bothering to unsheathe it. The first man came at him and he side-stepped and rammed Harusame into his gut. He went down like a ton of bricks. The other one took out a long knife and came at him. Yoh parried with Harusame and kicked upwards, catching the man in the lower jaws. His eyes rolled back and he fell hard on his back.

Not waiting to see if they would get up again, Yoh grabbed the cloaked person's arm and ran with him further into the maze of alleyways.

"There, they shouldn't be able to follow." He panted, releasing the person. He looked up to see whoever it was staring at him. Yoh could smell blood again, and that aching hunger. "Maybe you should go." He said uneasily, not really sure what was happening to him. Instead the person took a hesitant step forward.

"Yoh?" The person whispered. "Is that really you?" Yoh nodded, confused. The person lowered the hood on their cloak and he gasped in surprise.

"Horohoro!" He crowed delightedly, glomping his old friend. "Where have you been, what's going on?" He looked at Horohoro in confusion, the other boy looked almost...scared. "Horo, what's wrong?"

"You're supposed to be dead dude." Horohoro said quietly. Yoh frowned slightly.

"I was in a grave, but I'm alive, see?" Yoh put Horohoro's hand over his beating heart. Horohoro stared at it, stunned. "People get buried accidently all the time and come back, right?"

"Yeah, but this is different." Horohoro said in a disturbed tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"Yoh," Horohoro said, gripping his shoulders. "You died six months ago."

* * *

Wolf: Poor Yoh. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh stared at Horohoro, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"Is...Is this a joke?" He asked in disbelief. Horohoro shook his head.

"No joke man, I was at the funeral, it was bad." He said. "Wasn't long after that all this happened." Yoh stared at him in confusion. Horohoro sighed. "A lot has happened since you died, dude." Yoh nodded.

"I saw Hao-" Horohoro cut him off.

"I know what you're talking about, but it's not really safe for us to be out here, so we may want to get home before we talk anymore." He said quickly. Yoh nodded and followed after Horohoro. He began smelling blood again and stomach cried out for it.

"Uh, Horo? I know this isn't a good time, but are you bleeding?" Horohoro looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you shouldn't get too close to me." Horohoro stopped dead and turned to Yoh, confusion in his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Horohoro laughed.

"Dude, trust me, after what I've seen these last six months, nothing is crazy to me."

"Ok...I-I can smell blood...and crave it...and-and...look at this!" Yoh bared his teeth and curled his lip up to show Horohoro his new fangs.

"Dude, that is weird, but not for the reason that you think." He added, seeing Yoh's expression. "Kia will probably know more about it." He frowned at Yoh. "How hungry are you?"

"Wha?" Yoh blinked in disbelief.

"How bad is the hunger?" Horohoro asked again. Yoh licked his lips nervously.

"I-I guess it's pretty bad, my stomach feels like it's trying to eat itself." Horohoro nodded.

"You should probably feed now then, before you lose control because of starvation." He said.

"H-How?"

"You'll have to bite me." Yoh's eyes grew wide and he backed away.

"No, no, I can't. What if I hurt you?" Horohoro smiled and pulled a knife out of his cloak.

"I have protection, besides, I don't think it will be a problem." Horohoro smiled. "All you have to do is bite and suck, geez that sounds wrong." Yoh let out a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" Horohoro nodded distractedly.

"Just hurry up dude, I don't like being out here for too long." Yoh nodded and moved forward. Horohoro held out his arm. Yoh took it and brought the wrist up to his face. He gave Horohoro one last nervous look. Horohoro nodded and smiled reassuringly.

Yoh opened his mouth and bit down gently on Horohoro's wrist. His fangs broke the skin and his mouth was immediately flooded with blood. He sucked gently, finding that instead of being disgusted by the taste of the blood he actually found it pleasant. He drank until his body stopped crying out in hunger and released Horohoro's wrist.

"Are you ok? I didn't take too much did I?" Horohoro grinned at him, wrapping his wrist in a rag he produced from under his cloak.

"Believe me dude, if I thought you were going to take too much, I would have hit you." Horohoro grabbed his wrist and dragged him away through the alleys.

They stayed silent as they wove through the streets. Eventually Horohoro led him out of the city. They waited for a bus, which took them further from the city, into a small mountain range. Horohoro got off in the middle of nowhere. Yoh followed him quietly through the forest.

"One thing that's confusing me dude." Horohoro finally said.

"What?"

"It's just, you drink blood and have the fangs, so you should be a vampire, but you're alive..." Horohoro trailed off, shaking his head.

"Wait, you believe in vampires?" Yoh asked. Horohoro paused at a rock face and gave him a mysterious smile.

"What?"

"You'll see." Horohoro pressed a small bulb of rock and a thin sliver of rock pulled back to reveal an entranceway.

"We're never going to fit in there." Yoh said bluntly. Horohoro just smiled again and Yoh stared as he slipped inside. He followed after, realizing that the thin nature of the hole was an optical illusion.

"Interesting." He commented.

They came out in a large valley. Yoh inhaled, smelling cherry blossoms on the air. There were a collection of buildings spread out in the valley basin. Horohoro gestured for him to follow him as he trotted down into the valley.

"Who all lives here?" Yoh asked.

"A bunch of people, including your family." Horohoro replied. Yoh looked up at him, a slow grin crossing his face.

"My family, I want to see them, please?" Horohoro shook his head.

"We should see Kia before anyone else, to figure out just what's going on with you." Yoh nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, but can you please explain to me what's going on with the rest of the world?"

"Oh, yeah. Not long after you died, the X-Laws launched a campaign to take over the world." Horohoro said. "As you saw, they were successful." Yoh nodded.

"What's the deal with Hao, though?"

"Oh, that." Horohoro looked disturbed. "We have someone on the inside-"

"You sound like you're involved with a rebellion."

"We sort of are. Anyways, we found out that Hao is being controlled by the X-Laws."

"How?"

"They have some sort of drug that takes away his free will, makes him do whatever they say."

"So, he's their slave, then?" Yoh was horrified. Horohoro nodded.

"He's their greatest weapon."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Yoh asked. Horohoro shrugged and shook his head.

"There are pockets like this all over the world, and we communicate with each other, but the elders think it's too risky to try anything. Especially when they have Hao as a weapon." Yoh wasn't comfortable with Horo always referring to Hao as though he were nothing but an object, but he said nothing.

"Elders?"

"It's a long story, man." Horohoro said, shaking his head gently.

"Ok, one more question. How did I die?" Horohoro's eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown.

"We were never actually sure. You just came home the one day, covered in blood and deathly pale." Horohoro said. "You said that you felt like your blood was boiling, and then you just collapsed, stone dead."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, do you remember what happened before that?" Yoh frowned, trying hard to remember.

_/Flashback/_

_Yoh was walking home quickly in the dark. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and sharp teeth dug into his neck. He tried to scream, but a hard hand was clamped over his mouth. He struggled as he felt whoever it was sucking at his blood. He drew the knife he had hidden under his shirt for protection as he started to feel dizzy. _

_Moving quickly he sliced at his attacker. Hot blood spurted and coated his shoulders and chest. He screamed in pain as the blood got into the bite wound, burning. His attacker hissed at him. Yoh raised the knife threateningly, and whoever it was turned and ran, probably looking for an easier target. Yoh put his knife away and gasped in pain as hot searing pain flooded through his veins. He had to get home and find Faust._

_/End Flashback/_

"So, you were attacked. By a vampire?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't that make me a vampire too?" Yoh asked, scratching his head. A new voice came from behind the two of them.

"Not necessarily."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh turned to see a young woman walking towards him. She had soft white hair in a wild, short halo around her head that gave way to a waist-length, sleek ponytail at the base of her neck. She had liquid, aquamarine blue eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. But what made Yoh's jaw drop were the snow white wolf ears poking out of her hair and her tail.

"Kia! Just the person I wanted to see, this is-"

"Yoh Asakura, I know." Kia took Yoh's hand as she walked up. Yoh noticed that she was only about his size. "You are supposed to be dead, or so I'm told."

"Yeah, that's what I needed to talk to you about, see we think he's a vampire, but I'm not sure." Horohoro said quickly. Kia nodded at him to continue. "He's got the fangs and he drinks blood, but here's the thing, he still has a heartbeat." Kia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ah, I see." She opened her eyes and looked at Yoh. "You're a half-vampire."

"What's a half-vampire?" Yoh asked in confusion. Kia opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a very loud growl from Horohoro's stomach, who looked at them both with a sheepish expression. Kia chuckled.

"Let's go inside, I have some leftovers in the fridge you can have Horohoro, and then we can comfortably talk."

She led the two boys inside a log cabin-type house. The front room was set up like a shop; with potions, charms and many other magical items on display. She led them through the shop and into a warmly lit kitchen. Yoh sat at the kitchen table. Kia puttered around, getting food ready for Horohoro. Yoh noticed a large bowl in the middle of the table filled with a light blue, scaly-looking substance.

He reached out to touch it and let out a surprised cry when it moved. A pair of sleepy, gold, cat-like eyes blanked at him and the small dragon slid out of the bowl to stand on hind legs, peeping at him softly.

"Uh, sorry if I disturbed your nap little guy." Yoh said, reaching out a tentative hand to pet it. The dragon gripped his hand in dainty front paws and sniffed at his fingertips.

"Oh, that's Pippin. He's really friendly." Kia said, chuckling when Pippin crawled up Yoh's arm to perch on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Pip!" Horohoro said, sitting at the table with his bowl of food. Kia sat down as well. "Where's Aly?"

"She's around. You know how shy she can be." Kia said. "She'll come out when she sees he's harmless. Now..."

"What is a half-vampire?" Yoh asked.

"Alright, a half-vampire is either someone conceived by a vampire and a mortal creature or someone that did not go through the whole creation process of vampirism."

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire is created when a human is drained entirely of blood and then immediately receives the blood of a vampire. A half-vampire is where the person was not drained, but received vampire blood and so their blood mutates to a sort of half form." Kia explained. Yoh nodded, that sounded like what happened to him.

"But then, why did he die for six months?" Horohoro asked, cheeks bulging with food.

"In the process of assimilation of the vampire blood, the body completely shuts down in order to implement any changes that occur in the body. The reason it took so long for Yoh's body is probably due to his shamanic abilities; they likely interfered with the process, making it take longer than normal."

While Kia was explaining this a small girl with extremely pale skin, scarlet hair and black eyes came in and sat on her lap, casual as can be.

"So, what exactly can a half-vampire do?" Yoh asked.

"A half-vampire must drink blood in order to survive, they have an extremely increased healing capability, stronger sense of smell and hearing, but besides that you're just like a normal human being." Kia said gently.

"So I'm not immortal?" Yoh asked. Kia shook her head. "Thank heavens." He sighed. Kia raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just...I don't think I could handle outliving all my friends and family." Kia nodded in understanding.

"It's not an easy thing to bear." She said quietly. "Horohoro, I do believe that it is five o'clock." Horohoro leapt up and ran from the room.

"What happens at five?" Yoh asked.

"We correspond with our spy in the X-Laws' castle." Kia replied. "Now, I sense that you have something else on your mind, tell me, what is it that is bothering you?" Yoh looked into her strange, not quite human eyes, and found himself unable to look away.

"It's Hao...you know what they are doing to him?" Kia nodded, waiting for him to continue. "It's..it's not right. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"If I am to understand you correctly, you wish to rescue Hao?" Yoh gulped and nodded.

"I-I know he's done a lot of bad things, but I think there's good in him and he's my brother, and-and no one deserves-" Kia pressed a finger against his lips, silencing his ramblings.

"It is a rare person that will try to redeem the one that caused them harm." Kia smiled, and then frowned again. "What you ask is a difficult thing, but, if we succeeded, we would have gotten rid of one of the X-Laws' most powerful...weapons." Kia reluctantly used the word weapon. "I do not like referring to him in this way, but it is the most accurate description of the X-Laws' use of them."

"Why don't you just launch an attack on them, Horohoro says that you're in touch with pockets of resistance like this all over the world."

"Yes, but though I have governance over this one valley, I am under the orders of the council of elders; the High Council of the supernaturals." Kia explained. "They feel that we do not have a chance and so refuse to allow us to attack."

"So, what can we do?"

"We take the sneaky approach." Kia said with a mischievous grin. "We have extensive knowledge of the goings-on of the castle, and so may be able to stage a rescue mission." She sat back and closed her eyes, clearly thinking. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Yoh.

"Are you willing to help us on this? It's possible you may die."

"Yes, I want to help." Yoh said adamantly. Kia nodded.

"We may want to keep your existence a secret until after the mission, from your family, I mean." Yoh looked confused. "You might die in this, and to have you back and then have you die again would likely crush them." Yoh's face softened and he nodded in understanding.

"Ok, it's settled then. You've got some serious training to do before we go anywhere though."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

"Well, well, this is a surprise." Lady Jeanne coolly regarded the bleeding and bound young man kneeling in front of her throne. "I heard you were dead, Yoh Asakura." Hao, standing beside Jeanne's throne, lifted his head slightly at the name, but his eyes remained empty.

"You heard wrong." Yoh replied, putting most of his concentration in suppressing his healing abilities like Kia taught him.

"Well Yoh, you have two options, you can either join us, or not." Marco said from his position at Jeanne's side. "I think you know the consequences if you resist." He said with an unpleasant smirk. Yoh looked up at them defiantly.

"I will never join you." Yoh said. "I thought I'd made that clear."

"Then you have made your choice." Lady Jeanne said. "We will deal with him tomorrow, place him in a cell." Two guards came and grabbed Yoh's arms.

"Wait, I think a family reunion is in order, you understand?" Marco said. The two guards nodded in affirmation, and dragged Yoh away.

Yoh was thrown in a small, dank, dark cell. He sat against the wall and took a deep breath, allowing the welts and cuts in his back to finally heal. He wrinkled his nose at the awful smell in the cell. He could actually smell the fear and anger mixed in with the scent of stale sweat and urine in the air of the cell. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to go into a trance-like state, shutting out the rest of the world.

Sometime later the door of his cell was opened and someone thrown in with him. The door was slammed shut and the cell thrown into darkness once more. Yoh didn't open his eyes as the other person panted harshly. Suddenly there were hard, vise-like hands around his neck, squeezing tightly, and the back of his head was slammed against the wall. His eyes popped open and he stared into furious, burning-coal black eyes.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Hey, next chapter, check it out. I own nothing.

"Hao!" Yoh gasped out. Hao tightened his grip on Yoh's neck. Yoh felt the metal collar the X-Laws had put on him to prevent him from using his shamanic abilities bite into his neck, drawing blood.

"This is all your fault." Hao hissed in his face. "And now I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully."

"If you do that, you'll never get out of here." Yoh replied, gripping Hao's hands, astounded at how little force it took to break his grip.

"What are you babbling about?" Hao growled, stepping back warily.

"I'm here to get you out of here." Yoh said softly. Hao stared at him for a moment before he broke out in mocking laughter.

"And you got caught. I didn't know you were this much of a fool, Yoh." He snarled. "I cannot believe that you are my other half." He said in disgust. Yoh ignored the comment and worked on taking off his shoe. He pulled his foot out of the shoe, revealing a bandage wrapped around his foot. He unwrapped the bandage and peeled something small off his foot. He opened up the small object to reveal a small earpiece which he quickly inserted in his ear.

"You there Horo?" he whispered.

'**Yeah, dude, you in?'**

"Yeah, I'm in."

'**Excellent, where is Hao's cell in relation to yours, so I can let Kia know.'**

"We're in the same cell, actually."

'**Seriously?!'**

"Yeah, I'm staring right at him."

'**Bet that was a fun reunion.' **Yoh laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah."

'**Ok, so phase two begins at the stroke of nine, got it?'**

"Affirmative."

'**Okay, hope this works dude.'**

"Me too." Yoh took the earpiece out and replaced it in his shoe. "Nine o'clock, we're out of here." He said to Hao.

"And what makes you believe you can actually escape?" Hao said. "I haven't been able to."

"You didn't have back-up." Yoh retorted. He sat down cross-legged. "How did they get you?" Hao snorted.

"Like you don't know." He snarled. Yoh shrugged. "That last battle with you injured me severely, they were the ones that found me, I think you can figure out the rest." Yoh winced.

"I had no idea. If I had known I would have come for you sooner." Hao snorted.

"You would have had to have been living under a rock to not know." He said in an acidic tone.

"Six feet under actually." Yoh replied. Hao gave him a weird look.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hao asked.

Just then they heard the clock strike nine.

"I'll explain later." Yoh stood up and went to the door. He pressed his ear against the cool metal. Outside he heard voices.

"Hey, you new?"

"Yeah." Yoh grinned as he recognised Kia's voice.

"Not much to do with this one. He can be pretty temperamental, but he can't hurt you."

"I'll remember that." Yoh heard footsteps retreating. Then he heard another set of footsteps coming towards his cell.

"Hey Yoh, you in there?" Kia's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Yoh said. He heard the lock open and he stepped back as the door swung open, revealing Kia dressed in an X-Law uniform and a white veil covering her hair and ears. She pulled the sword that was hung from her belt out and handed it to Yoh. Yoh took it and stepped out of the cell.

"Come on Hao." Hao stared, completely in shock. He stepped from the cell and stared at Kia.

"Hello there, I'm Kia." Hao took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Now, we need to go." Kia swung around and trotted in the direction of the dungeon door.

"Come on, unless you want to stay down here?" Yoh said, extending a hand to Hao. Hao took it after a moment and Yoh dashed after Kia.

The three of them silently padded through the castle, careful to avoid any of the few night patrols that were out. After a few minutes she stopped. A figure pulled out of the shadows and walked towards them. Yoh grinned as he saw who it was.

Ren stared at him in shock as he came to them.

"Yoh?"

"Hey Ren."

"You...you're supposed-"

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get out." Kia whispered urgently. Ren nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He led them to a small tapestry that hid a secret door that opened up to a set of stairs. Hao pulled back, unwilling to go down.

"Hao, come on."

"Where the does it lead?" Hao hissed.

"It's the sewers, they won't think to look for us there automatically." Kia replied. "It's either this or you go back to that cell." Hao reluctantly allowed himself to be led down the stairs.

Yoh's nose wrinkled as they came out into the sewer. Ren led the way through the dank, dark tunnels. Yoh held onto Hao's wrist as they traversed through the muck. Suddenly Hao's steps became faltering and his breathing grew more laboured. Yoh looked back at his brother.

"Hao? What's wrong?" Hao just looked at him with now feverish eyes and collapsed. "HAO!" Yoh caught him as he fell. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"The drugs have worn off." Ren stated, coming back to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine." Hao insisted. "I don't need help." He struggled to rise, but his legs buckled under him.

"What drugs?" Yoh asked in concern.

"He's kept in a very weakened state, beaten almost daily and deprived of food and water for days. In order to keep him going they inject him with a drug that is comparable to adrenaline. It must have just run out of his system now." Yoh looked down at his brother in horror and pity. Hao growled at him weakly.

"Guess I better carry him then." Yoh said softly. Kia nodded and, despite weak struggles from Hao, helped get Hao on Yoh's back. "Hang on." Hao grudgingly wrapped his arms around Yoh's neck as he set off again at a fast trot. They trotted through the sewers a minute more and then stopped as they heard a loud alarm ringing above them. Kia grinned wildly.

"Guess they discovered our escape." She said. "How much further?" She asked Ren.

"Only a little ways more." He replied.

"Good, I don't know how much longer I can take this smell." Yoh said. Hao didn't say anything, just pressed his face into Yoh's back, panting weakly. He lifted his head a little when a cool wind blew through the sewer, bringing the scent of fresh air and rain with it. Another turn and they were faced with the opening of the sewers and soft moonlight.

Ren pulled the sewer grate aside and they walked through, into the open air. They didn't stop, but slipped silently into the nearby forest, breaking into a fast jog to get as far away as possible.

Finally they stopped to catch their breath.

"Here, put him down." Kia told Yoh. "I want to see how much damage has been done." Yoh set down Hao gently. Kia moved forwards and grasped the edge of Hao's poncho. He snarled at her. She looked up, directly into his eyes. He gulped as he stared into those eerie eyes, unable to tear his gaze away.

"I just want to see how badly you're hurt." She said quietly, not breaking his gaze. Slowly he nodded, allowing her to pull the poncho over his head. Yoh gasped at the sight of his emaciated body.

There were old scars and new, pink and bloody welts all over his chest, stomach and back. Bruises covered what wasn't scarred and welted. Yoh could see his ribs through his skin.

"Oh gods, Hao, what have they done?" Yoh shook his head sadly. Hao merely glared balefully at him with tired, feverish eyes. Ren pulled a water bottle out of the pack he was wearing.

"Give him some of this, don't let him drink too quickly." Yoh nodded and pressed the bottle of water to Hao's lips. Hao gulped at the water greedily, whimpering softly when Yoh took the bottle away from his lips.

"Too much at once will make you sick." Yoh said, placing a hand against Hao's forehead. "You're burning up." Yoh tipped some of the water onto a small rag and pressed it against Hao's forehead. Hao leaned into the cool sensation of the cloth and whined a little when Yoh took it away.

"Sorry, but we need to go." Yoh said, helping Hao back onto his back. Hao leaned his head back to look up at the stars. Yoh turned his head to look at him.

"How long has it been since you've been outside, free?" He asked quietly.

"Ever since they caught me." Hao replied, voice slightly slurred. Yoh nodded and then set off after Ren and Kia.

"Must feel nice." Yoh said after a minute. Hao didn't respond for a moment.

"Yes, yes it does." He finally said.

The four of them made it to the valley finally. Kia immediately led Yoh to the valley's medical bay.

"Faust! We have a patient." Faust came into the room, followed by his deceased wife Eliza.

"What is the emergency..." He trailed off, gaping at the sight of Hao and Yoh. Yoh laid Hao down on an examining table.

"Faust, I know this is a surprise, but we really need help right now." Faust snapped out of it and moved to where Hao was lying on the table. He looked over Hao's damaged body, clucking softly.

"Eliza dear, get me the anaesthesia, please." Hao struggled a little as a clear medical mask was placed over his face. Yoh softly stroked his forehead.

"Sh, onii-chan, it's ok." Hao breathed in the sweet-smelling sedative and felt his eyelids droop. The sensation of his brother's hand on his forehead followed him into darkness.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing! Nothing, I say!

Hao floated semi-conscious, vaguely aware of his surroundings. His eyes shot open when his arms were grabbed. He could make out people above him, but the darkness made it difficult to see who they were. He struggled in their grip. He then began to scream when his arms were strapped to the bed, along with his ankles. He thrashed wildly, desperately trying to free himself as the ones that restrained him left the medical bay.

Yoh walked back to the medical bay in the moonlight. He had been talking to Kia for some time and decided to go check on his brother. As he was walking he felt someone small slip their hand into his. He looked down and smiled at Aly. The little vampire blinked up at him. Aly had been shy of Yoh at first. Kia had assured him that Aly was just wary of all other vampires and would warm up to him.

"Coming with me to check on Hao?" Aly nodded at him; she never spoke at all. As he trotted into the medical bay he paused, cocking his head at the sounds of struggling and faint cries. Worried, he went into the room where Hao was being kept.

He gasped when he saw Hao jerking wildly on the bed. He raced over with Aly and they undid the straps on Hao's ankles and wrists. Hao shot up and Yoh wrapped his arms around his brother. Hao struggled in Yoh's arms, panting frantically.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok." Yoh soothed, running one hand through Hao's matted, dark hair. Hao eventually calmed and Yoh felt him sag in his arms. He laid his sleeping brother back down in bed and drew the sheet over him.

"Aly, can you do me a favour and make sure nothing happens to him the rest of the night?" Aly nodded and plunked herself down in one of the chairs by Hao's bed. "Thanks." Yoh gave Aly a hug and walked out of the medical bay to find his bed.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh got up early the next morning, unable to stop worrying about Hao. He walked through the quiet path to the medical bay. He pushed open the door and stopped, staring in surprise. Hao had managed to pull himself into a sitting position with his back resting against the wall and was staring at Aly with a mixture of annoyance and perplexity.

"Uh, good morning?" Hao turned to Yoh.

"She won't tell me who she is." He said, annoyed. Yoh laughed.

"She's Aly, and she doesn't talk."

"What's she doing here?"

"I asked her to look after you last night, after..." Yoh trailed off. "What exactly happened? Who did that to you?"

"I don't know, it was too dark for me to see." Hao said sullenly.

"What? What happened?" Faust asked as he appeared in the room.

"Someone came in last night and tied Hao to the bed." Yoh explained. "Did you know about that?" Faust shook his head.

"The emotional repercussions of tying him down after six months of captivity might inhibit his recovery, so I did not even consider it. Do you have any idea of who might have?"

"I can think of a few." Yoh said darkly. Faust nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen your family yet, Yoh?" Yoh shook his head and bit his lip.

"I'm not sure how they're going to react to...you know..." Hao looked at his brother with a frown on his face; Yoh was hiding something.

"Ah, well, you'll have to sooner or later." Faust then turned to Hao. "Since you're up, let's see about getting some sustenance into you, hmm?"

Hao wound up with a tray with toast and chicken broth in front of him. Unable to resist he stuffed the food in his mouth as quick as he could.

"Maybe you should slow down." Yoh warned, looking at him with concern. Hao glared at him and then clutched his stomach as an agonizing pain shot through it. He clamped a hand over his mouth but was too slow to stop from throwing up what he had just eaten all over himself and the bed. He dry-heaved painfully a couple times before collapsing against the wall, gasping.

"Oh, dear." Faust said as he came back in and surveyed the mess. Hao glared at him venomously. "Yoh, there is a bathroom through that door there," He pointed at a door by the door to Hao's room. "Why don't you get him cleaned up in there?" Yoh nodded and gently gripped Hao's arm, helping him out of the bed.

Yoh locked the bathroom door, helping Hao out of his yukata and into the bathtub, making him sit down. He pulled the showerhead down and turned it on, making sure the water was nice and warm. Hao sat quietly as Yoh used the showerhead to clean the puke off of him. Yoh didn't turn off the shower when the puke was gone though. Instead he grabbed a cloth and began to wash off the layer of dirt that was entrenched in Hao's skin.

Hao didn't resist at all to Yoh's ministrations. Yoh could tell that he felt humiliated and didn't say anything. His heart clenched and a wave of pity washed over as he washed Hao's gaunt and damaged body.

"I don't need your pity." Hao growled. Yoh looked at him softly.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to feel with you looking so-"

"Pathetic?" Yoh grasped Hao's chin and turned his face towards him.

"Vulnerable." He corrected. "Close your eyes." He said, rubbing the cloth over Hao's face. "I bet it feels nice to be clean again." Yoh smiled and grabbed a hair brush. Hao gave him an odd look. "Your hair's all matted, it needs to be brushed." Yoh explained. Hao sat back and allowed Yoh to work the knots out of his hair.

After a few minutes of fighting with Hao's hair Yoh put the brush down with a sigh.

"I think it's going to need to be cut."

"No way in hell." Hao snarled. Yoh gripped a few strands of his hair and brought them to Hao's face.

"The mats won't come out, and the ends are losing their colour, it needs to be cut." Yoh stated firmly. "It will grow back, it's only hair." Hao only sighed and nodded in defeat. Yoh took out a pair of scissors and worked on cutting off the matted ends of Hao's hair. When he was done Hao's hair only came down to between his shoulder blades and his bangs to his chin, much like Yoh's.

"There. It looks fine." Yoh said happily. He then helped Hao out of the tub and dried him off, putting a clean yukata on him. He helped him back to his bed, where Faust had put new sheets on. Faust came out with another bowl of soup.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He said. "Yoh, try spoon-feeding him this time."

"I'm not an invalid." Hao snarled.

"No, but your body's need for food is overriding your self control. With Yoh in control there's no chance of a...repeat performance." Hao sullenly sat back. Yoh gave him an apologetic look as he scooped the soup and pressed it to Hao's lips. Hao ate in silence, casting annoyed glances at his brother every once in awhile.

"I want to go outside." Hao said when he was finished. Yoh looked to Faust.

"I think it will be good for his recovery, I just don't know if you have the energy yet to make the trip." Faust cautioned.

"I'll carry him." Yoh offered. Faust nodded and Yoh assisted Hao onto his back. "You coming?" He asked Aly. Aly nodded and pressed herself to his side. Yoh chuckled and walked out of the medical bay. He carried Hao out back to a small garden.

He set Hao down on the porch and sat down next to him with a sigh. Aly plunked herself in Yoh's lap and Yoh absentmindedly stroked her hair, earning a soft growling hum of contentment. Hao stared at his brother for a few minutes silently.

"Alright, you need to tell me what the hell is going on with you." He finally said gruffly. Yoh looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, the way everyone's so surprised to see you, you're hiding something." Hao accused. Yoh sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Finally he opened his eyes and turned to look at Hao.

"I died six months ago." He said quietly. Hao stared at him, his frown of perplexity quickly morphing into a scowl.

"You're-"

"I'm not making a joke." Yoh said quietly. "Do you believe in vampires?" Hao snorted.

"I know all about the supernatural community."

"Then you know what half-vampires go through when they change." Yoh allowed Hao to mull this over.

"Great Spirit, you're..." Hao reached over and lifted Yoh's lip, revealing his fangs. "My god.." Yoh just sighed and rested his chin on Aly's head. "But, six months?"

"Kia says it took so long because of my shamanic abilities. They inhibited the changes." Yoh explained. "I woke up two weeks ago, came here, and spent the last two weeks training with my new abilities, getting ready for our rescue mission."

"Your family hasn't seen you yet." Hao commented.

"I'm worried about their reaction. They apparently don't like Aly and she's a full vampire." Hao stared at the small girl sitting in the sunlight.

"Bullshit." He growled. "How is she able to go in the sun, then?" Aly growled at him and pulled a gold medallion from under her shirt. Hao could see spell runes on its surface.

"It's spelled to protect her from sunlight." Yoh explained. "Kia made it for her." Hao nodded in understanding and didn't say anything more. The two of them sat in silence for awhile. Hao glanced at his brother through his shortened bangs. He had never noticed how peaceful and gentle his brother's face was. He felt an unfamiliar emotion tug at his heart. Just then a voice cut through the peace.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I really own nothing, I'm serious, I wish I did, because I'd come up with a way better ending than the anime put up!

Yohmei strode towards them, eyes locked angrily on Hao. Hao gazed back blandly. He could feel Yoh's tension radiating off him.

"What are you doing here?!" Yohmei demanded.

"I brought him here." Yoh said quietly. Yohmei backed up a step at the sight of him.

"Yoh...but...you're...."

"HEY!" Horohoro waved and bounced over. "Oh, you found Yoh. Man this guy came out of nowhere and got the idea to get Hao out of the X-Laws control, you know, to weaken them, take away their greatest weapon against the world." Horohoro babbled excitedly.

'_Is that what this was, merely a tactical venture to Yoh?' _For some reason Hao felt hurt well up inside him. _'I've been used once again, by my own kin!' _Hao stood up, swaying a little. Aly, already up and getting ready to leave the area, grabbed onto his arm to steady him. She led him back inside.

"Yoh, what's going on, you've been dead for the last six months." Yohmei said a little more calmly. Yoh sighed.

"I'd like to have everyone here, to explain, if you don't mind."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao seethed, he hated the feeling that he had been used. He tossed and turned in the hospital bed, unable to sleep. Finally he threw the sheets off and got up out of bed. He quietly walked out into the garden he had been in earlier and stopped dead.

Yoh was there, sitting in the exact spot as when Hao had last seen him. Hao's lips curled back in a snarl.

"You, you really had me going, didn't you?" Hao yelled at Yoh. Yoh's shoulders sagged.

"Leave me alone." He whispered.

"No, I don't know what's worse, being pitied or used, you tell me." Hao continued, stalking over to Yoh, He grabbed Yoh's hair. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you pathetic child." He hissed.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yoh screamed, slapping Hao's hand away and standing up. Hao froze, startled by the anguished expression on Yoh's face and the tears in his eyes. But then Yoh turned and bolted away from him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao had been in the valley four days now. He had been released from the medical bay and now had a room in Kia's house. He had seen little of Yoh since that night, when he did see him, Yoh would avoid him like the plague. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding everyone, except Aly, who attached herself to him like a little shadow.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Hao sat in the combination living room and kitchen, reading a book. Kia had left for 'official business' and so Hao was alone. He watched the raindrops fall outside the window. The house was peaceful until the door slammed open.

Aly ran at him, soaking wet and tugged on his arm.

"What's your problem?" Hao asked in annoyance. Aly growled and tugged harder. "Get lost." Aly snarled, showing her fangs and yanked him to his feet. He gasped as she dragged him to the door and out into the storm.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Hao asked angrily, struggling to break free of Aly's grip. The little vampire was strong though. She led him into the forest that ringed the valley. She pushed him forwards and pointed.

Hao followed her gaze. Yoh was sitting under a tree, not even bothering to try to shield himself from the rain. He just sat there, shivering slightly. Hao just snorted.

"I don't see why I have to be here, I'm leaving." He turned, but was held back by Aly's grip on his arm. "Let go of me." Aly shook her head and shoved him towards Yoh. "I'll have nothing to do with him." He spat. Aly took a menacing step forward and snarled loudly at him, showing off her fangs. Hao gulped and backed off; a pissed off vampire is not to be taken lightly.

He walked over to Yoh.

"Yoh, get up." He ordered. Yoh gave no indication that he had even heard Hao. Hao knelt in front of him and lifted his chin. Yoh's eyes were empty, there was nothing there. Hao groaned. He gripped Yoh under the arms and lifted him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Yoh didn't resist, nor did he make it any easier as Hao carried him back to Kia's place.

He closed the door behind him and set Yoh down in the living room. Yoh just stood there, arms dangling at his sides, head down. Hao threw a towel at him, which Yoh caught reflexively.

"Get yourself dry." Hao ordered, and went to his room to change into dry clothes. As he was changing a single thought came from Yoh's mind.

'_What's the point?' _ Hao froze; in Yoh's thought he could hear depression and loneliness. He walked back to the door and peered out. Yoh stood there still, but as Hao watched him quietly, a tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another and another, until there was a flood of silent tears cascading down his face.

Hao felt his heart clench painfully at the sight. He moved forwards, unsure as to what exactly he was doing. He pulled the towel out of Yoh's hands. Yoh looked at him with dull eyes. Hao carefully helped Yoh out of his wet clothes and then began to dry him off gently. He rubbed the towel through Yoh's spiked hair and then tentatively moved onto his face. Yoh closed his eyes as Hao wiped the rain and tears off his face.

The movements felt familiar to Hao. He realized that the soothing movements mirrored those that Yoh used when he washed him. He remembered how calm, how safe he had felt with Yoh in that moment. He realized that he was trying to do the same with Yoh now; trying to comfort him, make him feel safe.

Hao helped Yoh into some dry clothes and went to find bedding for him. When he came back oin the living room, he found Yoh curled in the armchair, fast asleep. Hao could see that Yoh was still shivering and gently tucked the blanket around him.

He stood back and took a good look at his brother. Yoh's eyes were circled with dark shadows and his eyelids held the delicate purple tinge of exhaustion. His skin was paler than normal, and Hao wondered if Yoh was eating properly.

He turned to Aly, who had been silently watching the whole time.

"You happy now?" He growled. Aly nodded and hugged him. "Ok, ok, that's enough of that." He said gruffly. "Go to bed now, he'll be fine." Aly nodded and wandered off to her room. Hao went to do the same, but then turned back to his brother. He leaned down and kissed his brother's cool forehead softly.

"Goodnight otouto."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing, nothing, nothing!

Hao woke in the middle of the night to stumbling footsteps. Puzzled, he got up out of bed and peered into the hallway. Yoh was standing in the middle of the hall, mumbling incoherently. Suddenly he turned and stared at Hao. Hao jerked back in shock. Yoh just seemed to stare right through him as though he wasn't there, eyes glassy.

Aly had come out by this point and moved to grab Yoh's arm.

"Wait." Hao called softly. Aly cocked her head at him. "He's delirious, he could get violent if you touch him. Just wait and see what he does, maybe he'll go back to bed on his own."

No such luck. Yoh chose that moment to move towards the stairs and the front door. Hao moved quickly and grabbed him from behind, preventing him from moving. Yoh screamed and began to thrash violently, trying to break free.

Hao hung on grimly. Yoh shrieked in rage and bit into Hao's arm. Hao grunted in pain but didn't let go, even when Yoh clamped harder. Hao held onto him as his struggles grew weaker. The rapid, frantic gasping breaths grew quieter and Yoh's jaw slackened. Hao caught him as he fell limp and carried him to the couch, wrapping a blanket around his unconscious form. Yoh's cheeks were flushed with fever, but the rest of his skin was still sickly pale.

Hao inspected the bite on his arm. Yoh had broken the skin with his fangs and he was bleeding slightly. Small hands gripped his hand and Aly brought the wounds to her face.

"It's fine, I've had worse." Aly ignored him and licked the bite marks. Hao stared in surprise as the marks healed up on their own. "Oh, thank you." He said. "Maybe you should stay up with him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Hao said. Aly nodded and plunked herself into an armchair. Hao just went back to bed.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao padded into the living room the next morning. Yoh had kicked off his blanket sometime in the middle of the night and was now curled up in a ball on the couch. He coughed weakly and squirmed a little, letting Hao know that he was in fact, awake.

Hao went over to the fridge and stared at the bottles of blood in there for Aly. He took one out and walked back into the living room. He set the bottle on the coffee table.

"There's your breakfast, eat." He ordered. Yoh didn't move. Hao growled in annoyance and gripped his shoulder, turning him over. "I've had it with your bullshit, now eat!" He snarled, shoving the open bottle against Yoh's lips. Yoh just clamped his lips shut and refused. Hao growled and pinched Yoh's nostrils shut.

Yoh struggled, trying to break free, but he was weaker than Hao. The need for air became too much and he opened his mouth to gasp. Hao shoved the neck of the bottle into Yoh's mouth. Yoh was forced to swallow or choke on the blood. When the bottle was empty Hao let Yoh go. Yoh immediately curled up, back to Hao. Hao felt annoyance and another, unfamiliar emotion well up in him at the sight.

Later, Hao was working on some intelligence reports Kia had left him when out of the corner of his eye he saw Yoh get up off the couch and move towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hao asked, moving to intercept him.

"Outside." Yoh said tonelessly.

"I don't think so." Hao said, gripping his shoulders. "You're sick and staying right here." Yoh looked up at him then and Hao was surprised at the anger in his feverish eyes.

"What do you care what I do? You don't care about me at all, I'm nothing to you!" Yoh yelled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yoh tried to push him out of the way, but Hao only grabbed him and prevented him from moving.

"LET ME GO!" Yoh screamed, struggling fruitlessly in Hao's grasp. Hao hung on grimly. Aly blinked at him and then went to the cabinet. She came back with a cloth that had a cloying scent to it.

"Chloroform?" Hao asked. Aly nodded.

"NO! NONONO!" Yoh screamed, struggling more as Hao took the cloth from Aly. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed, tears running down his face. Hao winced slightly at his words, but pressed the cloth against Yoh's face. Yoh let out a muffled sob and fell limp in Hao's arms. Hao lifted him up and placed him back on the couch. The feverish flush on his face seemed worse now to Hao.

"Do you think he really hates me?" he asked Aly. Aly shook her head solemnly. Hao sighed, feeling his annoyance at Yoh disappear. "I wish you could tell me why he's acting this way." Aly looked upset. "That bad?" Aly nodded.

Just then the phone rang, shattering the silence. Hao picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

'**Hao, how are things going there?'** Kia asked.

"They're ok. Listen, did something happen with Yoh recently?" There was silence for a moment.

'**What happened?' **Kia's voice was soft. Hao told her what had happened the night before and just now. Kia sighed when he was done. **'I should have known he was going to do something like this.'**

"What exactly happened?" Hao asked.

'**His family rejected him.'** Kia said bluntly. Hao gasped in shock. **'When Yoh told them he was a half vampire, they called him a monster and to stay away. Later, he tried to go talk to them again, and they attacked him with his spirit guardians. The only ones that will even talk to Yoh anymore are Ren and Horohoro.' **Kia explained.

"Thanks Kia." Hao said, feeling guilty.

'**No problem, keep an eye on him, please?'**

"I will." Hao said. He heard the dial tone and put the phone down with a sigh. He sat down in an armchair, staring at Yoh's sleeping face. Even in sleep he looked sad.

"I guess I screwed up yelling at him, huh?" Aly nodded. Hao sighed, feeling extremely guilty now, not really knowing why. "His family and friends are the world to him, no wonder he's like this." Aly growled softly in agreement. "He didn't come for me to one-up the X-Laws, did he?" Aly shook her head at him. Hao contemplated the implications of that.

"He came...just for me."

~~~~**~~~~

Yoh woke up much later. He didn't try to get up again, just curled up into a ball. He was turned back over. Hao placed another blood bottle against his lips. Yoh didn't resist this time. Hao stared into his dull, hopeless eyes, guilt filling him up.

Yoh finished the blood and then curled back up. Hao put his hand on Yoh's forehead. Yoh shivered at the contact.

"Go away." He whispered. Hao backed off. Yoh's fever was definitely getting worse, not better. '_He's given up, he has no will to live left.' _Hao stared at Yoh helplessly, not sure what he could do.

Aly tugged on his shirt. Hao turned to her. Aly mimed a hug to Hao. Hao understood what she meant. He really wasn't sure about it though, it had been so long...

Hao finally sighed, Yoh needed to know that someone cared, and he was the only one that could do it right now. He sat on the edge of the couch and gripped Yoh under the arms, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Yoh squirmed in his grip, trying to break free.

"Shh, Yoh." Hao soothed, stroking his hair. "It's ok." Yoh whimpered softly.

"Just leave me alone." He moaned. "You don't care, no one cares."

"I didn't care before but I do now, I really do. You came for me, just for me, I realize that now. I'm sorry, I said some stupid things." Hao was a little surprised at how quickly he regretted his actions. But then he remembered Yoh cleaning him up, trying to make him feel better, and realized that was the moment he started to care about his brother.

Yoh snuffled softly in his grip.

"Why, why did they do that to me?" He wailed weakly.

"They just don't understand. They're ignorant." Yoh sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, I'm here, I'll always be here, if you'll let me." Hao said tenderly. Yoh looked up at him. Hao smiled. "Will you let me be your big brother?" Yoh gaped at him, dull eyes beginning to shine once again. He nodded his head and then leaned it against Hao's chest again, clutching his shirt as though afraid to let go.

"I'm tired onii-chan." He said softly.

"Then go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing, nothing, nothing!

Horohoro rapped on the door of Yoh's small cottage once more. When there was no answer he turned to look at Ren worriedly.

"He hasn't been in all day, where could he have gone?" Ren shrugged.

"Maybe Aly has seen him, let's go ask." He said. Horohoro nodded and they quickly walked to Kia's house. They knocked and Aly answered.

"Hey Aly, have you seen Yoh?" Horohoro asked. Aly nodded and beckoned them inside.

She led them to the upstairs apartment. They both gasped at the sight of Yoh lying asleep on the couch, and Hao sitting next to him in an armchair. Hao looked up and placed a finger against his lips.

"Please don't wake him." He said softly. Horohoro could only gape at him. Ren sniffed and quietly walked to Yoh's side.

"He doesn't look well." He said, looking at Yoh's flushed and pale face.

"He looked worse earlier, at least his fever's going down." Hao replied.

"Dude, what happened?" Horohoro asked, finding the nerve to get closer to Yoh, and subsequently, Hao. Hao explained what had happened in the last day or so as the sun set over the mountains.

"Man, that's rough." Horohoro said. "I mean I knew he was upset, but this..." He shook his head. "Why didn't he just talk to us?"

"I think he thought you wouldn't understand." Hao replied softly. Ren watched him carefully.

"You said he was worse earlier?" Hao nodded. "Then you helped him get better." Hao nodded again.

"What are you saying Ren?" Horohoro asked.

"All I'm saying is that right now Yoh needs family." Ren replied, heading for the door. "Don't screw this up." He told Hao. "Come on Horo." Horohoro ran after him, sputtering.

Hao contemplated the meaning of Ren's words for awhile. He then heard Yoh sigh. Yoh opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at him.

"You're still here." He said softly. Hao reached out and stroked his hair.

"I said I would be." He replied warmly. Yoh closed his eyes, leaning into his brother's touch.

"You're fever's getting better." Hao said softly, placing his hand on Yoh's forehead. Yoh nodded.

"Can you help me outside onii-chan?" Yoh asked.

"Why do you want to go outside?" Hao asked.

"I want to look at the stars." Yoh replied. Hao smiled and chuckled gently, nodding his head. Hao helped Yoh to his feet and led him outside to the small garden that Kia had. Yoh sat down and Hao sat down behind him, wrapping his arm around his younger twin's middle. Yoh leaned back against his chest, looking up at the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Hao said softly. Yoh nodded.

"Do....Do you think they'll ever accept me?" Yoh asked quietly.

"I don't know otouto, I don't know." Hao sighed, hugging Yoh gently. Yoh whimpered softly and snuggled into his embrace further, wanting comfort. "It'll be ok otouto, I won't leave, I promise."

Yoh yawned. Hao chuckled.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" Yoh nodded sleepily.

"Can..can I sleep with you?" Yoh asked timidly. Hao looked at him and then nodded in mild surprise. He helped Yoh back inside and laid him down in his bed. Yoh wrapped his arms around Hao as he laid down beside him and nuzzled into his chest.

"'Night, onii-chan."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao woke up the next morning without Yoh in the bed with him. Panicked he ran out of the room. He stopped in the living room. Yoh was sitting on the couch, head lowered like a naughty puppy. Kia was sitting in the armchair across from him, talking in a low voice that was gentle. Hao left them to it and went to get dressed. When he came back out they were done talking. He walked up to Kia.

"Hey, what were you talking to him about?" He asked.

"I told him that I understood that he was going through a tough time, but that he needed to make sure he didn't shut out those that care and that could help him through this." Kia replied gently. Hao nodded and went over to his brother.

Yoh sniffed quietly and looked up at him.

"Was I selfish?" he asked.

"No, you just didn't know how to deal with the pain, so you turned inwards." Hao said gently, wrapping his arms around Yoh. "But she's right, that there are people that care about you, and you shouldn't shut them out." Yoh nodded and wrapped his arms around Hao. Kia chuckled at the two of them.

"That's very cute you know." Hao made a face at her. Aly emerged and blinked at the two of them. She then launched herself at them, wrapping her arms around the twins. They laughed and included her in their hug.

"Hey Kia, you're back!" Horohoro yelled, barging in the door. Pippin whistled at him and pounced on his shoulder. Ren followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Yoh! Dude, you're up!" Horohoro glomped Yoh happily. "Hey, Ren and I were just going to practice, want to come?" Yoh nodded.

"Onii-chan, you'll come too?" He asked. Hao smiled at him.

"I don't know otouto-"

"It would be good for you to see if your abilities have gotten rusty, wouldn't it?" Ren stated. "And plus, this way we can have tag team mock battles." Hao nodded.

"Ok, I'll come." The four teens walked out, saying goodbye to Kia. Kia smiled when they were gone and patted Aly's head.

"I think those two are going to be just fine."

* * *

Wolf: Know it's short, but I'm tired, so review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing, let's get on with it.

Two weeks had past and Hao and Yoh now operated as a team. They were often sent out of the valley on scouting and intelligence missions together, strengthening the bond between them. Today was no different.

"Come on otouto, let's get back to the valley before dinner, 'kay?" Yoh nodded eagerly and picked up the pace. They had been in the city, getting the latest news.

Suddenly, as they walked through silent forest, Yoh paused and his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

"Blood." He told Hao. "A lot of it." They then heard a scream of mortal agony. Hao and Yoh instantly slid into defensive crouches and melted silently into the trees. They tracked the sound of screams to a small clearing.

Yoh couldn't suppress a small gasp at the sight. It was Lyserg screaming. He was surrounded. He was held from behind by a tall man in a black cloak. Yoh could see the fangs on all the men when they smiled.

"Rogue vampires." He whispered. Hao nodded, not taking his eyes off the scene. Lyserg was bleeding heavily from several wounds on his chest and stomach, his white X-Laws uniform stained brownish-red by it. He sagged slightly, seeming unable to put his weight on his left leg. The vampire holding him bit deeply into his shoulder and he screamed again.

"Yoh, get ready to fight." Hao whispered. Yoh nodded and brought out Harusame with Amidamaru already integrated. Hao nodded and then leapt out of the trees, blasting those farthest from Lyserg with Spirit of Fire.

Yoh moved for Lyserg, chopping through the vampire who was holding him. The vampire released Lyserg with a scream. The rogues fled, seemingly unwilling to try to take down such dangerous prey.

"Hmph, cowards." Hao muttered. Yoh knelt beside Lyserg, who had collapsed when the vampire had released him. He was still bleeding heavily and Yoh could see that some of the wounds were pretty deep. There were bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. Lyserg's skin was pale, his lips almost dead white and his breath came in quick, pained pants.

Hao walked quietly over to inspect the boy. As soon as Lyserg saw him his breathing quickened further and he tried to scrabble backwards, desperate to get away. Yoh pinned him to the ground by his shoulders.

"Lyserg, it's ok, we're here to help, calm down." Lyserg stared up in confusion.

"Y-Yoh?" He stammered. Yoh looked up at Hao.

"He needs help."

"We'll take him to the city and let them..." He trailed off as Yoh shook his head frantically.

"Not enough time, he's losing blood too quickly."

"Are you suggesting we take him with us?" Hao asked. "We'll compromise our secrecy."

"Not if he's blindfolded." Hao thought for a moment and then nodded. He took a bandanna out of his pocket and crouched to tie it around Lyserg's eyes. Lyserg quivered in fear at his touch. Hao then noticed Lyserg's left leg lying at a strange angle. Lyserg let out a strangled cry of pain when Hao touched it.

"Broken." Hao sighed. "We're going to have to set it, and carry him." Yoh nodded absentmindedly, wrapping his jacket around Lyserg's torso in an effort to staunch his bleeding. Lyserg whimpered in pain as Hao created a splint for his leg out of two sticks.

He thrashed as he felt himself being helped onto someone's back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He heard Yoh's voice say. He did as he was told and felt Yoh grip his lower thighs to steady him. Yoh set out at a fast trot, Hao taking up the rear to watch their backs and make sure Lyserg didn't take off the blindfold.

Yoh's fangs itched at the smell of blood so close. Hao noticed him opening and closing his mouth and running his tongue over his teeth.

"You ok?" He asked softly. Lyserg jerked at the sound of his voice.

"Should have eaten earlier." Yoh replied. "I'm fine though, I can control it."

"All the same, maybe it's best if I carry him, it'd probably be easier on you." Hao stated. Yoh looked back at him and nodded gratefully. They stopped and managed to get Lyserg on Hao's back, despite weak and frightened protests.

Lyserg was barely conscious by the time they got to the valley. His head lolled on Hao's shoulder, and his breathing was soft, gasping. The twins swiftly jogged to the medical bay.

"Faust, we have a patient!" Yoh yelled. Hao laid Lyserg down on the examining table and took off the blindfold. Lyserg looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What is it this time?" Faust asked, emerging with Eliza. "Oh, young Lyserg, what a surprise. What happened?" He asked the twins, beginning his examination.

"Found him being attacked by rogue vampires." Hao replied. "He would have bled out if we hadn't brought him here." Faust nodded.

"You'll want to report this to Kia right away, especially the part about the rogues, they pose a serious threat to anyone living near them." Yoh and Hao nodded, knowing they were being dismissed. They left Faust to his work.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Lyserg woke up disoriented and confused. He tried to sit up but found that he was strapped by his wrists to the bed he was lying on. He panicked and began to struggle and cry out.

"Easy young man." Lyserg stopped struggling and turned to stare at the young woman standing by his bed. His eyes widened at the sight of the white wolf ears replacing normal human ears.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kia, protector of this place. You're tied down because we can't have you knowing where this place is, unfortunately here you are the enemy."

"So you're rebels." Kia nodded slightly.

"I understand that you were attacked by rogue vampires." Lyserg nodded, shuddering slightly. "What i want you to try to understand is that majority of vampires are not like that. The ones that attacked you are considered the lowest of the low, and once they are found will be killed by the vampire high council for their acts."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Lyserg asked.

"Because too many people harbour an unfounded fear of vampires that has led to their destruction throughout time." Kia explained.

"Oh." Lyserg said. "But all the stories say-"

"Stories are often untrue. Most vampires prefer to stay in the shadows, not drawing attention to themselves. The rogues are the ones that draw peoples' attention, and so they are all that humans have to go by in terms of vampires." Kia motioned towards the door. Aly came to her side. "This is Aly."

Lyserg looked at the little scarlet-haired girl.

"She's cute." Aly smiled widely, showing off her fangs. Lyserg's eyes widened.

"Yes, she's a vampire. She's my assistant and bodyguard. Aly curiously touched Lyserg's face. He could only stare at her. "She will not hurt you. She's pretty shy and she doesn't like other vampire, bad experiences you see. Do you fear her?" Lyserg shook his head. Aly pulled down the sheet covering him a little and growled at the sight of the bite marks on his shoulders and neck.

"What does she eat, does she drink from you?" Lyserg asked curiously. Kia shook her head.

"No, I have a contact in a blood bank and she gets me blood for her." She explained. "Most vampires prefer to do it that way nowadays, it's simpler and draws less attention." Lyserg nodded in understanding.

"What'd going to happen to me?" He asked.

"Well, we're going to keep you until you're back on your feet and then bring you back to the X-Laws." She raised an eyebrow as Lyserg's face fell.

"What if I don't want to go back?"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing

Kia blinked at him in surprise. Lyserg squirmed under her curious stare.

"Now why would you want to do that?" She asked. Lyserg fumbled to find the right words. He looked up and stared right into her aquamarine eyes, completely transfixed.

"Every day I see people tortured and killed simply because they refuse to give up their beliefs. The X-Laws was started to oppose everything that Hao did, because he killed those we cared about just for standing in his way. How is what we are doing now any different? I want no part of it anymore."

Those eerie eyes didn't waver from his face.

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" Lyserg gaped at her. How did she...?

_/Flashback/_

_Lyserg walked quietly through the halls of the X-Laws' castle. It was nearing the end of day. All the sudden he saw Marco walk out up out of the lower levels, wiping blood off his hands. Lyserg knew that Marco had been in one of his 'sessions' with Hao. _

_Lyserg had not had the courage to actually confront Hao since they had captured him. He now took a deep breath and walked down those dark stairs. The guard saluted him as he walked by. Lyserg quietly asked for some time alone with the prisoner. The guard nodded and left. Lyserg gulped and stepped into the chamber. _

_Hao was chained in a large circular room, kneeling, with his wrists shackled above his head so that his arms were stretched to their limit. Hao's back was facing Lyserg and he could see deep, bloody welts adorning the skin. The smell of blood and sweat made him feel slightly ill. _

_Now that he was here he didn't know what to do. The only sound was Hao's harsh, pained, gasping breaths. Lyserg watched him silently. Hao's whole body sagged, it was clear that he was completely exhausted. His head hung limply and even his hands dangled loose in their shackles. _

_Suddenly Hao let out a soft moan of pain. The sound jerked Lyserg out of his thoughts. He strode towards Hao. He stopped as he watched Hao tense weakly. An overwhelming feeling of pity washed over him as he watched the once formidable man struggle to simply raise his head. _

_He took a cloth and bound it over Hao's eyes; he didn't Hao seeing him. He walked around Hao to his front. It was as bad as his back. Lyserg could count every one of Hao's ribs. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed shallowly, his lips parted as he raggedly panted for breath. _

_Lyserg poured a small amount of water onto a cloth. He gulped and then tentatively placed it on Hao's chest. He felt Hao tense and heard what sounded like a soft whine escape his lips. Lyserg knew that if Hao wasn't completely exhausted he would never allow himself to make such a sound and felt even sorrier for him. He rubbed the cloth over Hao's torso, wiping the blood away. A soft murmur of confusion fluttered out of Hao's lips at the gentle ministrations. Lyserg wiped all the blood off Hao's front and back. _

_He then took a water bottle and pressed it against Hao's cracked and bloody lips. Hao drank eagerly, clearly dehydrated. Lyserg didn't want to risk staying longer so he walked back behind Hao and took the blindfold off, making sure to stay out of Hao's line of sight. As he was walking away Hao spoke, voice tired and grateful._

"_Thank you."_

_/End flashback/_

"It made me think, seeing him there like that, was it really justice?" Lyserg finished. Kia closed her eyes, as though weighing the truth of his words.

"If you are to stay here you will have to go through a probationary period where you are not allowed to leave the valley, understand?" Lyserg nodded. "Also, you understand that Hao is in fact a permanent resident here. Given your history with him are you going to be ok with that?" Lyserg hesitated.

"It's going to take getting used to, but I think it's time to stop living in the past." He replied. Kia smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the valley then."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Let's see you walk around with those crutches." Faust told Lyserg. Lyserg complied, clumping around the whole hospital room a few times before stopping in front of the German doctor. "Excellent. Now, Kia gave your house key and address, will you be able to find it on your own?" Lyserg nodded eagerly, holding out his hand for the keys and the scrap of paper with his house address.

Lyserg hobbled out of the medical bay into the light of day. He looked around in delight at his new home. The valley was beautiful. He turned at the sound of someone calling his name. He smiled at the sight of Yoh trotting towards him. He went to meet him but was halted by another voice.

"Don't do it!" He turned his head to see Yoh's grandfather striding towards him. "You don't want to go to him."

"Why not?" Lyserg asked in confusion.

"He's been turned into a monster." Completely baffled, Lyserg turned to look at Yoh again. Yoh had an expression on his face like a kicked puppy and turned to leave. In that split second Lyserg decided where his loyalties lay.

"Hey, wait up Yoh!" Lyserg called hop-clumping over to his friend. Yoh looked up and a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"Hey Lyserg." He said, slowing his pace to match Lyserg's.

"What was that about?" Lyserg asked, puffing a bit.

"It's...a long story." Yoh said, scratching his head. Lyserg shrugged. Yoh smiled awkwardly and told him about becoming a half-vampire. Lyserg stared wide-eyed at him when he finished.

"Wow, some way to wake up, huh?" He finally said. Yoh laughed in agreement. Lyserg then looked around. "Where are we?"

"Oh, this is home." Yoh replied, pointing to the log-cabin style house in front of them. "It's actually Kia's house, but I moved in recently." Lyserg nodded. "I was going to do some gardening in the back. Do you want to join me?"

Lyserg nodded again, more empathetically this time. Yoh chuckled, and then hesitated. "Listen, there's someone else....just don't freak out, ok?" Lyserg nodded, puzzled. Yoh led him around the house. Lyserg stopped dead as he saw what was there.

Hao had his back to them, kneeling in the grass, digging with a trowel in the garden. Yoh called a greeting to him and Hao lifted a hand in return, not looking up from his task. Lyserg stood shock still, torn between terror and confusion.

Suddenly the leaves of a nearby tree rustled and Aly dropped to the ground.

"Uh, hi Aly." Lyserg said as she walked up to him. She tilted her head and leaned down, poking curiously at his leg cast. "It's a cast, it's helping my broken leg heal." Lyserg explained with a laugh. Aly nodded and then tugged on his arm. He followed her over to where both the twins were planting in the garden.

She helped Lyserg sit down and indicated a series of snapdragons to be planted for him. The four of them worked in silence for a little bit. Lyserg was startled to here Hao begin to hum softly.

"Uh, Yoh?" He finally asked.

"What Lyserg?"

"I know you're a half-vampire, but, how come your grandfather thinks you're a monster?" Yoh sighed sadly. Hao growled.

"Because they're all a bunch of ignorant fucks."

"Hao.." Yoh sighed. "That doesn't help." He chided gently. Hao looked over at his brother. Lyserg was startled by the tenderness and affection in his face.

"I know, but I can't help it. After seeing what their rejection of you drove you to..." Hao shook his head.

"What happened?" Lyserg asked timidly. Hao smiled sadly and told him what had happened. Lyserg stared open-mouthed at the two of them when he was done. "They all believe you're a monster?!" He said incredulously.

"All except you, Horohoro, Ren, and of course, Hao." Yoh replied. "The rest of the valley has no problem with me either, it's just them."

"That's rough." Lyserg said softly. "You'd think they'd have more faith in you." Hao snorted derisively.

"Although, I am surprised at your easy acceptance of Yoh; seeing as you were brutally attacked by vampires." Hao commented, giving Lyserg a curious look.

"Well, Kia actually came in and explained that they were rogues and most vampires aren't like that. And besides, Yoh is my friend. I know I can trust him." Hao nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Which is also why I didn't run away screaming at the sight of you." Hao threw back his head and laughed.

"Well, I'd say you just proved where your loyalties lie." He commented after he had finished laughing. Lyserg nodded, smiling slightly. "Welcome to the valley." Hao extended a hand. Lyserg hesitated a moment, and then shook the hand of the man that was once his greatest enemy.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: Own nothing, this author does.

Hao shifted in his bed, mind buzzing too much for him to sleep. He was worried about the lack of activity from the X-Laws. He felt sure that it meant they were planning something drastic.

"You're too loud." Yoh grumbled groggily from the other bed. Hao turned over and looked at him in surprise.

"How long have you been able to hear my thoughts?" He asked. Yoh opened his eyes to look at him.

"Not too long. It started just as being able to sense your emotions, and then lately I've been able to pick up thoughts." He explained.

"Huh, wonder how that happened?" Hao speculated.

"There's always been stories of twin telepathy, maybe because we got close to each other, it was able to activate or something." Yoh said. He got up and went over to his brother's bed. Hao chuckled and lifted the blanket.

"Decided to save time?" He teased.

"Well, I'm hoping that if you're already there, the nightmares won't come at all." Yoh had been having nightmares about his family trying to kill him and would crawl into Hao's bed after each one.

Hao chuckled as Yoh slipped under the covers. Yoh squirmed and snuggled closer to his older twin.

"'Night onii-chan."

"Goodnight otouto."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh had been sent on a solo mission today. Hao walked aimlessly around the valley, worried. He didn't enjoy being away from his brother, he didn't like not knowing if he was ok or not. Horohoro saw him and waved. He grinned at Hao's worried face.

"Don't worry so much dude, Yoh can handle himself." Horo said, clapping Hao on the shoulder. Hao managed a small smile.

"I know, I just worry." He sighed.

"You're an older brother, you're supposed to worry." Horo replied. "I worry about Pirika all the time." Hao thanked him and continued on his walk.

A sudden blinding bolt of pain went through his head. He stopped and clutched his head. The pain was not his own.

'Yoh?' He called mentally. The only answer was a confused mixture of pain and fear. Hao moaned softly, suddenly terrified for his brother.

~~~~***~~~~

Anna, Manta and the Asakuras were sitting on the back porch, having an early dinner. Suddenly from the forest there came a rustling. They gaped in horror as Yoh staggered out of the forest, covered in blood.

He stumbled towards them, eyes glassy with pain. They all stepped backwards.

"P-Please..." He pleaded in a hoarse voice. He staggered forward, holding out a hand.

"Get back!" Yohmei yelled, signalling his leaf sprites to attack. Yoh was blasted back and he fell to the ground with a scream of pain. He tried to get back to his feet, but his exhausted body collapsed.

"We should get rid of him now, while he's weak." Anna said frostily. "We can tell Kia he attacked us." Yohmei nodded and prepared his sprites for another attack.

"NO!" A wall of fire came down, shielding Yoh from any attacks. Hao marched onto the scene, face a mask of fury and worry.

He ignored the others and went straight to Yoh. Yoh whimpered in pain and tried to get up again, but his arms buckled, and he laid down in the grass, panting weakly.

"Dagger...back..." He croaked out, pawing weakly at his back. Hao looked and sure enough there was the blade of a dagger stuck in Yoh's back. The handle had been broken off and so Yoh had been unable to grasp it and pull it out.

"This is going to hurt, ok?" Hao told Yoh, stroking his hair gently. Yoh nodded and whined.

Hao grasped the edges of the blade and began to pull it out. Yoh's fists clenched and he cried out in pain. Hao murmured softly to him, trying to calm him. Yoh screamed once more in pain as the blade came completely out of his back.

Yoh moaned softly as his back healed. He tried to stand once more, but failed. Hao caught him, feeling worried as Yoh trembled in his arms.

"Yoh? Otouto?" He asked softly.

"...n-n-need..." Yoh said softly, clutching desperately at him. Hao saw hunger in his eyes and saw how pale his skin was and knew exactly what he needed.

"It's ok, it's ok." Hao soothed, and then lifted his brother so that his head rested on his shoulder. He unbuttoned his shirt and nicked the skin on his neck, making it bleed.

Yoh struggled weakly against him when he smelled the blood.

"No..." He moaned. Hao knew from reading his mind that he was afraid to lose control.

"Shh, it's alright." Hao murmured, pressing Yoh's face into the blood. Yoh whimpered, but was too hungry to resist.

Hao jerked slightly when Yoh's fangs slid into his neck, but it didn't hurt. Yoh grasped his shoulder in one hand and the back of his head in the other, steadying himself. Hao pushed Yoh's head away when he started to feel dizzy.

Yoh moaned softly in exhaustion, looking up at him with dazed eyes. Hao was relieved to see that his skin had regained some of its colour though.

"I-I have news..." Yoh said, struggling to stand up. Hao supported him.

"Later." He said gently. "We need to get you cleaned up and back on your feet first." Yoh nodded. Hao carefully manoeuvred him so that he was being carried on his back. He turned to glare at the shamans.

"You're lucky. You know the rules of the valley, no violence." Hao said coldly. "I'll let it go this time and won't tell Kia, but if you try to hurt him again..." Hao just shook his head and turned to trot away with Yoh.

"They'll never accept it, will they?"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: Own nothing.

Hao carried Yoh into the house and immediately brought him into the bathroom.

"Onii-chan, I need to report to Kia." Yoh protested as Hao helped him out of his bloody clothes.

"Not until you're clean and able to stand on your own."

He ran the water for the bath. Yoh didn't protest as Hao began to scrub the dried blood out of his hair and off his body. Yoh slumped, humming softly in appreciation. Hao chuckled softly.

"This reminds me of when I cleaned you up, that first morning." He said quietly. Hao smiled gently.

"I remember. You made me feel better, safe, just with your gentle motions. I never thanked you for that."

"You didn't need to." Yoh replied. Hao smiled gratefully at him and helped him back out of the bath, drying him off and putting clean clothes on him.

"Ok, now can we see Kia?" Yoh asked as Hao led him to the kitchen.

"After you've had something to eat." Hao replied firmly. Yoh sighed and rolled his eyes but allowed Hao to sit him down at the table and grab him a bottle of blood from the fridge. "How did you get hurt?" Hao asked as Yoh sipped from the bottle.

"It was when I was coming back. Couple of shamans, they shielded their furyiochu from me and I didn't hear them."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't paying as careful attention as I should have been." Yoh admitted sheepishly.

"Well, now you'll know for next time never to let your guard down, but it's unlike you to be distracted on duty." Hao commented, a question in his eyes.

"I was unnerved by the news I heard, I guess that's why." Yoh replied. Hao's brows drew together in a worried look.

"Must really be bad news then." He said, troubled when Yoh nodded soberly.

"Which is why we need to see Kia, now." Yoh replied, draining the last of the blood and standing up. "She should be at the meeting hall." Hao nodded and stood up as well.

"Actually, I'm not." The twins whirled at the sound of Kia's voice. Kia stood in the doorway.

"Kia, am I glad to see you." Yoh cried, bouncing over to her.

"Great to see you too Yoh." Kia replied. "Now, what did you need to see me about?" Yoh's face grew somber.

"I got some bad news..."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Kia watched Yoh with a grim look as he finished telling her his news. Hao stared at him, expression horrified.

"What do we do?" he asked in a quiet voice. Kia looked up at him, jaw set determinedly.

"I'm going to make a few calls." She said, getting up with Aly and Pippin in tow. "Get the rest of the valley assembled at the meeting hall, they need to hear this."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao and Yoh surveyed the crowded meeting room. Along with the shamans there were a number of humans, centaurs, fauns and even a couple of pixies. Hao and Yoh got quite a few nods and greetings; they helped the valley inhabitants learn a little self-defence to give them a bit of an edge if an attack ever came.

The shamans just glared at them. Yoh gazed sadly at his family, but they turned away from him. Lyserg limped up to the two of them with Ren and Horohoro, worried looks on all their faces.

"What's going on guys?" Lyserg asked. Yoh and Hao shook their heads.

"We'll let Kia explain it." Hao murmured as Kia came to stand at the head of the room.

The wolf-girl waited until all was quiet, surveying the room with grave blue eyes.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting." She began. There were murmurs of agreement as the room gave her their undivided attention.

"I was given an extremely disturbing report earlier." She said. "It seems the X-Laws are not happy about our rescuing Hao." Several of the valley inhabitants smirked, they enjoyed the fact that they had pulled a fast one on the X-Laws.

"They have sent out a decree that if Hao is not returned to them in a week's time, they will kill one of their prisoners each day in punishment." Kia finished. There was a collective gasp of shock and horror.

"So what do we do?" asked a nervous faun.

"We give them what they want." Yohmei answered in a growl. There were low murmurs at his words. "Our people are kept prisoner there." Yohmei roared. "Will we really let innocents suffer for that monster?" He yelled angrily, pointing at Hao, face a mask of fury. "He should be brought back to face his judgement."

"Who made you judge and jury?" asked a human man. "Hao has as much right as any of us to call this valley home." There were calls of agreement.

"And let us not forget," Orus, the leader of the centaur herd came forward. "The X-Laws are able to control his mind, do you not think that they will not use that to make Hao lead them to this valley? He knows where we are, our weaknesses and his powers are enough that even we would not stand a chance."

Yohmei went silent, realizing the truth of his words. The whole room was silent, troubled.

"So, what do we do?" the question was asked once more. Kia looked around the room.

"I have told the Elders about this, and gotten in contact with some of the other pockets of resistance. It's time to stop hiding." She said, eyes lit up savagely. "It's time to go to war."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: Own nothing!

"War?" Hao whispered in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Kia replied, face grim. "We've let them cause pain for too long. They've gone too far this time."

"What about the elders?" Someone asked.

"I've already spoken with them and they agree. The rest of the rebel factions are also gearing up for war, all over the world." She grinned. "We have the important job though, we get to storm their headquarters."

"That's suicide. Even with Hao's power there's not enough of us to stand up to them." Yohmei growled.

"We won't be alone. There are other safe havens like this in the area, with mages, warriors and shamans." Kia explained. "We also have people in the city, hiding in plain view. Lastly, we will have the advantage of a surprise attack, from two sides." She continued. "One team will attack from the front, an all-out assault. This will be a diversion. The other team will come from within, taking the sewers and coming up from within the castle itself."

The assembled peoples began to murmur; this plan sounded like it would work.

"Let's do it!" One of the humans cried. The call reverberated through the room until all were on their feet, roaring battle cries. Kia stood, smiling in approval.

"We've got work to do."

~~~~~***~~~~~

They chose the night a few days later, when the moon was new, and darkness complete, for their assault. Kia led the team for the initial assault. Hao and Yoh led the team going through the sewers. The shamans that had been assigned to the team were Ren, for his knowledge of the sewers, and Yohmei and Mikihisa.

"I don't see why you two are the leaders of this operation." Yohmei grumbled as the team silently made their way through the forest. Hao simply held a finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

They came to the entrance to the sewers and Hao nodded Ren over to lead the way. The team all engaged whatever weapons they had, just in case the X-Laws had wised up and begun patrolling the subterranean passageways.

"Remember our goal is to render the enemy unable to fight, avoid killing opponents if possible." Hao murmured to the over one-hundred-membered team of assorted shamans, humans and supernaturals.

"That's going to be difficult for you, isn't it?" Yohmei hissed. Hao just gave him a look and pressed on.

~~~~~***~~~~~~

Kia crouched, predatory eyes watching the stronghold. Around her nearly one hundred other warriors, human, shaman and supernatural, stood in the shadows of the forest, waiting for their orders. Aly growled softly in impatience at Kia's side. Kia petted her on the head, soothing the small vampire into silence. The walkie-talkie at her side crackled to life.

"**We're below the stronghold." **Hao reported.

"Roger that." Kia replied and stowed the walkie-talkie. She pulled her claymore from its sheath on her back. "Let's make some noise." She told her assault team and ran at the stronghold, uttering a challenging roar. The rest of her team followed after.

The shamans blasted a hole in the outer wall and the rebels poured into the courtyard. Taken by surprise quite a few of the X-Laws were taken down before they began to fight back. Kia noticed as she was fighting Marco yelling orders while ushering the Iron Maiden back inside the keep.

"Should we go after them?" Horohoro called when he spotted them. Kia fought her way over to him and murmured

"This is why we have the other assault team, remember?" Horohoro's eyes widened and he nodded with a manic grin on his face. The two of them then leapt back into the fray.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao called a halt as they came to the stairs leading up into the keep.

"We should have someone scout ahead, see what it's like up there, so we know how to approach." Ren whispered. Hao nodded and Yoh moved to go up. Hao grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What are you doing?" Hao hissed. Yoh stared at him calmly.

"Hao, I'm the only one that can take a bullet and keep going strong." He replied. "Not only is that an advantage if you need a report, but it will freak out anyone who shot me." Hao reluctantly nodded, brows drawn worriedly over his dark eyes.

"Don't get hurt." He said before releasing his arm. Yoh nodded.

"I give a shout, come up, okay?" The assault team nodded and Yoh quietly crept up the stairs.

Yoh peered out into the castle. He could hear sounds of battle outside, but there was no one to be seen inside. As he was about to call for the others he heard footsteps.

Lady Jeanne, Marco and about fifty others came padding quickly down the corridor, clearly heading for some form of escape route.

"Not on your life." Yoh murmured, drawing his oversoul infused sword. He charged out, roaring a challenge. He sent a blast in their direction, temporarily confusing and halting them.

Then, as the X-Laws recovered and began to press forward, warding off his attacks, the others came surging up, led by Hao wielding his Spirit of Fire sword.

"Kill them!" Marco screamed and tried once more to lead Lady Jeanne out of the fray. But the assault team proved too much for even Lady Jeanne to handle, and the X-Laws were slowly driven back out into the courtyard.

Kia gave Hao and Yoh a wild grin as she spotted them coming out. They gave her identical grins and leapt into the fray, making sure no one could get back inside. Yoh and Hao were whirlwinds, working back to back. The X-Laws were amazed that they could switch and take over each other's oversouls at will, thanks to Hao's training with Yoh.

Mikihisa was fighting when he felt a shadow loom over him. Looking up he saw that Michael the Archangel was hovering over him, poised to strike. As the angel's blade sang through the air, a smaller body pushed in front of him, taking the blow meant for him.

Mikihisa gaped in shock as Hao reeled backwards into him, blood pouring from his chest and mouth. He caught the boy as he fell, gasping for air, eyes wide with pain. A tormented scream of anguish echoed through the courtyard, climbing over the sounds of battle.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: Own nothing!

Marco turned at the sound of the scream in time to see Yoh leap at him, sword ready to strike. He merely snorted and Michael's sword came up to strike Yoh across the chest. The boy fell in a heap on the ground. Marco chuckled darkly, but stopped as Yoh struggled to his feet once more.

"Just don't know when to give up, do you Asakura?" Marco sneered as Yoh lifted his sword once more. "What are going to do, you can't hope to fight me with that wound."

Yoh merely smirked and lifted his hand from his chest, revealing smooth, unblemished skin.

"What wound?" He said. Marco gaped, and Yoh used the opportunity to attack him once more. Marco was beaten back by the furious onslaught. Yoh finally dealt him a blow that rendered him unconscious.

Immediately he had to leap back, as Shamash blasted a hole where he had been standing. Lady Jeanne stared at him impassively.

"You cannot win against me, only Hao was ever strong enough." She said. "Give up." Yoh just shook his head, the two of them circling each other warily in the middle of the battle.

"You know, me and Hao found something out quite recently." Yoh said idly. "Not only does the connection we have allow us to share our thoughts, it also allows us to share furyiochi." He paused to let that sink in. "So now, let's see how well it works."

Hao's Spirit of Fire sword appeared in the hand not holding Harusame and he lunged forward with blinding speed. Jeanne blocked the attack, and the battle was on. The two of them clashed and danced around each other, each looking for a weak point, an opportunity to take the other down.

Suddenly Shamash was struck from behind. Whirling, Lady Jeanne blocked another attack from Kia. At the same time Yoh struck Shamash his own blow. Lady Jeanne was unable to keep up with the two of them and soon her Oversoul began to waver and flicker.

"NOW!" Kia roared as the Oversoul died. A glittering cage of multicoloured light surrounded Lady Jeanne, created by several mages in the assault. The rest of the X-Laws surrendered when they saw their leader defeated.

Yoh dispelled his oversoul and ran to Hao. Mikihisa was on his knees with Hao's head in his lap. Hao was pale and breathing in erratic, pained gasps. A trickle of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Mikihisa had taken off his shirt and was using it to try to staunch the bleeding from the large, gaping wound on his chest.

"Hao, onii-chan." Yoh cried, kneeling beside his brother. Hao looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Did...did we win?" He asked. Yoh nodded, stroking Hao's hair. "Go...good."

"He needs a doctor, Yoh." Mikihisa said in a subdued voice. Yoh nodded miserably, trying not to cry. Soon Faust came running over, alerted by Kia of the situation.

Hao laid still, eyes close, breathing quick and pained as the doctor looked him over. When he was done, Faust sighed softly. He looked up at Yoh with sorrowful eyes.

"There's too much damage, I can't save him." He admitted softly.

"No, no." Yoh whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Good, then at least one monster will be dead." Yohmei said. Yoh rounded on him, teeth bared. Hao placed a shaking hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Yoh...it's not....worth it." He managed to gasp out. Yoh grasped his hand, bringing it to his face. Hao softly wiped away the tears. "No hate." He murmured. Yoh nodded, eyes closed, tears still seeping from beneath the closed lids. Yohmei smirked and opened his mouth once more

"That's enough." Mikihisa snapped. Yohmei stepped backwards, looking surprised. "Hao just saved my life, show a little gratitude."

"Gratitude...?" Yohmei said disbelievingly and then spun on his heel and walked away.

"Yoh." Hao said softly to get his brother's attention. Yoh looked down at him and squeezed his hand. "Make..make me..like you." Hao sagged against Mikihisa, completely spent.

"What does that mean?" Mikihisa asked in confusion. Yoh understood though and cut his palm with Harusame. He reached over and pressed his hand against Hao's open wound. Hao jerked and gasped.

"It...burns." He gasped. Yoh gritted his teeth and cut his palm again, keeping the blood flowing. After five minutes of this Hao was thrashing weakly and moaning.

"It burns, it burns." He cried. Yoh moaned softly, Hao's pain transferring to him through the link. He knew from experience that Hao was now feeling like his blood was boiling in his veins.

'_It's almost over.'_ He told his brother silently. Suddenly Hao let out one long gasp and then collapsed, eyes wide and staring. Mikihisa stared in disbelief.

"He's dead!" he cried.

"No, he's changing." Yoh said softly, reaching out to close his brother's eyes.

'_Come back to us soon, onii-chan.'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

Onyx eyes opened wide as Hao gasped in air. He sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was lying in a bed, in a small bedroom. From the open window he could hear the sounds of traffic in a bustling city. He blinked and lifted up his shirt; there was not a trace of that terrible wound.

'_I wonder how long I've been out.'_

"About a month." Hao looked up to see Yoh smiling at him from the doorway. "Welcome back onii-chan."

"Good to be back otouto." Hao replied affectionately. He licked his lips and used his tongue to feel the sharpened points of his eyeteeth. Yoh chuckled.

"Come into the kitchen, you'll be needing blood." He said. Hao got up and followed his brother into a small kitchen.

"Where are we?" he asked as he sipped a bottle of blood.

"We're in an apartment in Tokyo." Yoh explained. "Kia's shop is downstairs, she lives next door."

"What happened to the X-Laws?" Hao asked.

"The Elders placed Lady Jeanne and Marco in a prison of their making. They'll live comfortably, but they won't bother us anymore. Once it got out that the 'holy girl' had been captured, most of the X-Law resistance crumbled." Hao nodded.

"Cutting the head off the snake, I guess." Yoh nodded in agreement. "What about...our family?" Yoh sighed.

"Tou-san is working to patch things up with me, but the others..." He shook his head. "I'm not sure they'll ever understand." Hao put a reassuring hand on Yoh's shoulder.

"So things have gone back to the way they were before?" He asked, changing the obviously painful subject.

"Not quite." Yoh said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Yoh got up and went to the window, beckoning to him.

"Come see for yourself." Hao stood up and walked to the window, looking down on the street. What he saw made him stare in amazement.

Below him on the opposite side of the street a centaur and a young human girl were chatting by the bus stop. A shadow fell over the street as a griffin sailed overhead. A young shaman demonstrated his abilities to a group of human and faun children.

Everywhere he looked he saw humans, supernaturals and humans comingling peacefully with each other.

"People have gotten used to us, thanks to the X-Laws taking over." Yoh said, smiling gently.

"Do you think it will last?" Hao asked, still staring wide-eyed.

"I don't know, things may go back to the way they were, with people being afraid of us, but that doesn't matter too much." Yoh answered. He gripped Hao's hand, gazing at his brother with affectionate eyes. "No matter what happens, we'll get through it, together."

Hao nodded and together they went out to greet a new day.

**THE END**

Wolf: Thank you all for all the reviews and support. I couldn't have done it without you guys, really.


End file.
